In general, a second battery refers to a rechargeable battery such as a lithium-ion battery, a lithium-polymer battery, a nickel-cadmium battery, a nickel-hydrogen battery, or a nickel-zinc battery. Recently, as secondary batteries are applied to devices requiring a high output voltage and a high charge capacity such as electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles, the secondary batteries are widely used as battery packs. A battery pack is configured to include one or more battery modules each of which includes a plurality of battery cells having an output voltage ranging from about 2.5 V to about 4.2 V and are connected in series or in parallel.
As such, since a battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells or a plurality of battery modules, a battery pack case may be deformed or damaged by a load of the battery pack itself or an external impact when the battery pack is carried or mounted.
Furthermore, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2015-0014574, etc., existing technologies have problems in that since an additional handle is coupled to an outer surface of a battery pack case in order to carry a battery pack, an external structure of the battery pack may be complicated and the battery pack case or the handle may be damaged.
Also, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2014-0137502, etc., existing technologies have problems in that since a handle recessed into a battery pack case is formed in order to carry a battery pack, an external structure of the battery pack may be complicated and inner space utilization may be reduced.